


Un sauvetage improvisé

by Kuroni_rainbow



Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Blood and Injury, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling Joins The Them
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: Après l'Apoca-oups, nos deux entités préférées reçoivent un coup de fil des Eux annonçant une bonne (?) nouvelle. De leur côté, les Dowling annoncent à Warlock qu'il a été accepté dans un pensionnat et qu'il va devoir partir le plus vite possible. Protestant mais ignoré de ses parents, il prend une décision qui va avoir des conséquences auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé.Ou une nanny qui reste "rock" malgré les années, un ange qui est un chouïa trop mesquin et un parasol qui trouve son rayon de soleil.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Un sauvetage improvisé

**Author's Note:**

> Le mot qui a inspiré cette fic est "Sang"

Depuis l'Apoca-oups, Aziraphale et Crowley avaient mis un point d'honneur à garder contact avec tous ceux qui avaient été là. Ils allaient une fois par mois à Tadfield pour un jour ou deux et sur le chemin du retour ils passaient par la jolie petite maison que M.Shadwell et Mme Tracy avaient achetée.

La seule personne dont ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle: le "mauvais garçon" Warlock Dowling. Depuis ses 6 ans, ils ne l'avaient revu qu'une seule fois à l'occasion de son 11e anniversaire, celui-ci n'ayant pas vraiment prêté attention à un mauvais magicien ou à l'un des nombreux serveurs. Donc pour le jeune Warlock cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'il a coupé les ponts avec Nanny Ashtoreth et Frère Francis. 5 années où il a été entouré de professeurs à domicile et de parents beaucoup trop absents pour mériter ce titre. 5 ans où il a eu uniquement l'impression de décevoir tous ceux qui l'entourent, allant jusqu'aux souvenirs qu'il a de sa nourrice et du drôle de jardinier essayant de lui inculquer des principes. À son grand malheur, il est trop gentil pour suivre les indications de Nanny et trop mesquin pour les apprentissages de Frère Francis.

Jour pour jour 6 ans après que les Dowlings aient relevé Nanny Ashtoreth de ses fonctions, le père de Warlock, Thaddeus, annonça à son fils que celui doit faire ses bagages car il a été admis dans le pensionnat d'une école prestigieuse à 2 heures de Londres, dans les Southamptons. Le faux-antéchrist essaya de demander le pourquoi du comment mais son père l'ignora allégrement, conversant des détails logistiques avec Harriet. Il se leva de table et partit dans sa chambre en courant, claquant la porte et se jeta sur son lit, ne pouvant retenir les larmes traîtresses plus longtemps.

Warlock se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, s'assit sur son lit et prit une décision. Laquelle allait avoir des conséquences impensables.

À Soho, dans la librairie d'Aziraphale, un démon et un ange s'occupent.  
-Crowley, mon cher, j'ai besoin que tu replies tes jambes, je ne peux pas passer.  
-M'enfin mon ange, il y a toute la place nécessaire. se défendit Crowley en s'étalant encore plus.  
Un soupir franchit les lèvres d'Aziraphale et se résignant il s'appuya sur les genoux de Crowley pour passer dans une allée particulièrement étroite. Ses mains restèrent un instant de trop, instaurant un tension entre les deux entités. Le moment promettait d'être intéressant lorsque l'ex-démon se redressa et se tînt droit comme pique. Reconnaissant là un signe que quelque chose va mal, Aziraphale se préparait au pire mais Crowley le rassura.  
-Mon Ange, j'ai une mauvaise intuition. Pas dangereuse, juste mauvaise. Très mauvaise.  
-Est ce que tu peux développer ?  
-Pas vraiment… C’est comme si--  
L’explication de Crowley fut interrompue par “London Calling” de The Clash. 

Il mit l'appel sur haut-parleur et des voix surexcitées en sortirent immédiatement  
"-Crowley ? Aziraphale est avec toi ? C'est les Eux. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on vient d'apprendre." commença Adam  
"-Un américain va venir au collège de Tadfield !" lâcha Wensley  
"-Idiot, tu n'étais pas censé le dire." reprocha Pepper  
"De toute façon ils auraient fini par trouver, on gagne juste du temps." fit remarquer Brian  
-Wensleydale, que veux tu dire par un américain va venir au collège de Tadfield ? demanda Crowley  
"-Qu'au prochain semestre il va y avoir un nouvel étudiant qui va arriver ! Il va habiter au pensionnat du collège."  
-Oh. L'un de vous aurait son nom ?  
"-Downing ou Frowling un truc dans le style"  
"-C'est Dowling." corriga Adam.

Aziraphale et Crowley se regardèrent, le regard plein de joie pour le premier et de d'incertitudes pour le second.  
-Merci Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale et Brian de nous avoir appelé pour partager cette nouvelle. Au revoir et prenez soin de vous !  
Aziraphale raccrocha sans attendre et redonna le téléphone à Crowley (ou plutôt lui jeta sur le ventre).  
-Au moins tu sais désormais la raison de ton mal-être. Et si nous allions rendre visite à ce cher Warlock avant qu'il ne déménage ? proposa l'ange joyeusement  
-C'est une mauvaise idée. marmonna Crowley. Je te suis angelot ! il poursuivit d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Aziraphale lui jeta un regard appuyé.  
-Ne devrais-tu pas redevenir Nanny Ashtoreth ? Frère Francis peut facilement devenir plus propre sur soi mais je ne pense pas que Nanny puisse devenir un homme si aisément.  
Crowley inclina la tête, faisant glisser légèrement ses lunettes de soleil.  
-Oh ? Je dois me changer mais toi non alors ? Je savais bien que tu es mesquin mon ange.  
-Oh arrête les compliments mon cher. 

Quelques sept minutes plus tard, Crowley et Aziraphale étaient devant la porte des Dowlings, l’ange ayant des vêtements clairs sur lui mais d’une finition bien plus grossière que ce à quoi il est normalement habitué; le démon avec une allure féminine (ayant gardé son corps masculin) mais portant les mêmes habits que d’habitude: des bottes en peau de serpent, une veste en cuir, un jean bien trop serré et une chemise classy.  
Harriet Dowling ouvrit la porte  
-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?  
Crowley ouvrit la bouche sauf que c’est Azirapahle qui parla  
-Un beau jour en effet. Figurez-vous que nous sommes d’anciens employés ici et…  
-Nous voulons voir Warlock Dowling. Un cadeau en retard pour son 12e anniversaire. Peut-on entrer ? interrompit sèchement Crowley et n’attendit pas une réponse positive pour forcer le passage.  
Pris de court, Mme Dowling se retrouva à protester avec une porte vide.  
-Vous n’avez pas le droit ! Comment osez-vous …  
-Facile ! Mon Ange ?  
-Tu sais très bien que je n’aime pas ça Crowley… Mais j’ai envie de revoir le jeune Warlock. *clac*  
Harriet Dowling se retrouva à accepter la présence de ces intrus au sein de sa maisonée bien contre son gré. Elle commença a appeler Warlock mais Crowley l’interrompit (encore une fois).  
-Pas de ça. Sa chambre est toujours au même endroit ?  
-Oui, au 5e porte au…

Crowley n’attendit pas la fin des directions pour poser une main sur l’épaule de son ange et le guider vers la chambre de leur filleul.  
Une fois devant la porte, Aziraphale leva la main pour toquer encore eut-il fallu qu’il y ait une porte: Crowley l’avait ouverte, les pupilles dilatées.  
-Warlock ! Tout va bien ? C’est quoi cette odeur de sang ?!  
-Du sang ? Oh mon dieu Crowley que dis-tu ? puis il sentit à son tour l’odeur métallique caractéristique du sang.

Warlock se trouvait recroquevillé au pied de son lit ATTENTION DESCRIPTION DE BLESSURES entouré de débris de verre, plusieurs d’entre eux ensanglantés. Précipitant son regard sur la figure de l’enfant, Crowley blêmit: il avait plusieurs blessures aux paumes, les phalanges éclatées et de longues griffures sur le visage et les bras; le tout formant un horrible tableau de rose, rouge et de blanc.FIN L’ex-nanny s’agenouilla et pris Warlock dans ses bras, se moquant du sang pouvant tâcher sa veste préférée, et murmurant des choses réconfortantes parlant comme s’il avait encore 6 ans.  
-Tout va bien, on est là. Mon cher enfant. Chhh que s’est-il passé ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as abîmé tes jolies petites mains ? Il va falloir te trouver des pansements avec des dinosaures.  
Le contraste entre le caractère sévère de la personne l’enlaçant et ses mots enfantins firent sourire Warlock.  
-Nanny, si tu savais comme tu m’a manqué.  
Un éclair de tendresse passa sur le visage de Crowley qui le sera encore plus fort dans ses bras.  
-Mon enfant, tu m’as manqué aussi.

Profitant du moment de tendresse entre les deux, Aziraphale rayonna de bonté angélique et dissipa la douleur à l’aide d’un miracle. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Crowley, la voix à peine plus forte qu’un chuchotement.  
-Je pense que ce serait pour le mieux s’il rentrait avec nous à la librairie. Rentre avec lui, je m’occupe des parents.  
Crowley hocha la tête, se leva en gardant Warlock dans ses bras.  
-Dors, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. usant d’un petit miracle pour qu’il s’endorme malgré le choc, Warlock se sentait suffisamment en sûreté pour ne pas vouloir partir. Reprenant la Bentley, Crowley conduisit lentement, mettant les 20 minutes normales pour revenir à la librairie.

De son côté, Aziraphale alla voir Harriet et Thaddeus Dowling leur expliquant (avec un tout petit miracle pour qu’ils acceptent) la nouvelle situation: Warlock avait choisi de son plein-gré de suivre Nanny Ashtoreth et Frère Francis chez eux, que ses parents ne devaient en aucun cas s’inquiéter, que lui et sa moitié prendront soin de Warlock comme si c’était leur fils et qu’il allait faire ses études dans une école parfaite pour lui (les Dowlings pensant école prestigieuse, Aziraphale pensant école où l’on apprend avec joie).

A la librairie, après avoir surmonté le choc initial de revoir Nanny et Frère Francis, Warlock se confia sans hésitations (et sans miracle), les 3 biens installés dans l’arrière boutique de la librairie; Crowley avachi sur la moitié du canapé, Warlock occupant l’autre et Aziraphale bien assit dans son fauteuil.  
-Mes parents veulent que j’aille dans un pensionnat. Ils refusent que j’ai un téléphone sans surveillance, ne veulent pas me laisser me promener dans Londres même accompagné d’amis. Amis qui refusent de me voir depuis que les gardes du corps de mon père leur ont pointé un pistolet dessus car ils rentraient via un trou dans le grillage. Je n’ai pas le droit d’aller sur internet sans qu’un de mes parents soit là sauf qu’ils ne sont jamais libre pour moi.  
Une pause.  
-Je me sens seul ! il craqua, puis fondit en larmes.  
-Père et Mère ne m’aiment pas ! Toi Nanny tu es partie mais j’avais encore besoin de toi ! Frère Francis, personne ne m’a jamais plus lu de livre après ton départ. Personne ne m’aime…  
Crowley enleva ses lunettes, les écrasa dans sa main et bondit.  
-Écoutes moi bien mon p’tit gars…  
-Warlock mon cher cher enfant, jamais Nanny et moi ne voudrions partir. C’est en partie pour réparer cette erreur que nous sommes venus aujourd’hui. L’autre raison est plus dure à expliquer. rassura Aziraphale après avoir jeté le regard de reproche à Crowley.  
-Le fait que vous soyez mariés ? Je m’en doutais déjà avant. se moqua gentiment Warlock faisant rougir en coeur les deux entités.  
-Ngk.  
-Ah euh non non nous ne sommes pas mariés. On est juste bons amis. protesta Aziraphale, gagnant un grommellement de Crowley. Non c’est plus une explication théologique que nous te devons. Vois-tu au Commencement il y avait…  
-Mon ange. l’interrompit Crowley. Je pense qu’on peut faire plus rapide.  
S’agenouillant alors au niveau de Warlock, il força ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Des yeux de chat ? Ce sont des lentilles ? La classe !!  
-Quoi ? Non ! Ce sont des yeux de serpents ! Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde les confonds avec des yeux de chat ?  
-Parce qu’ils sont adorables tout simplement. lâcha Aziraphale.  
-Ngk, rougit Crowley puis Aziraphale prit les choses en main. *clac* Sur la table apparut une boite de pansements, uniquement avec des motifs de dinosaures.  
-Waaah ! La classe ! Comment tu as fait ça Frère Francis ?  
-Ah oui, j’avais oublié. Vois-tu Warlock, je m’appelle Aziraphale, et pas Frère Francis. Et Nanny Ashtoreth c’est Crowley. Ca peut faire beaucoup…  
-Des pseudos ? Comme les espions ? Vous m'espionnez ? demanda t-il, blessé.  
-Non non du tout c’est… plus compliqué. Crowley, mon cher, tu peux lui expliquer ? Je vais refaire du thé.  
Crowley s’affala de nouveau sur le canapé.  
-Aziraphale et moi on travaillait pour des compagnies adverses. Quand tu es né, nos boss respectifs y ont vu une opportunité dans leur plan. Ton père est en quelque sorte un associé de mon ancien chef donc à ta majorité tu étais censé prendre le contrôle de l’entreprise. Sauf que le patron d’Aziraphale n’était pas d’accord. Nous deux, on se connait depuis longtemps et on refusait de voir nos entreprises se déchirer pour quelque chose d’aussi futile. On s’est donc mis d’accord pour se rapprocher de toi et faire en sorte que tu puisses choisir ton futur de toi-même sans être influencé par qui que ce soit. D’où l’arrivée de Frère Francis et Nanny Ashtoreth pour t'élever le plus neutrement possible. Au début on voyait ça uniquement comme un travail mais on a rapidement changé d’avis: tu étais vraiment trop mignon pour ne pas t’aimer. Maintenant tu es moins mignon mais on t’aime quand même. De fil en aiguille, la rivalité entre nos boîtes est toujours là mais nous avons démissionné pour passer plus de temps ensemble. Voilà tu as l’histoire.

Warlock fixa Crowley.  
-Ces yeux de serpents. Ce sont des vrais. Ni toi ni Aziraphale n’êtes réels.  
Ce fut à ce moment que le sus-nommé revint avec 3 tasses de thé.  
-Pas réels ? C’est absolument faux ! Pas humain je veux bien, mais nous sommes tout à fait réels ! Nous avons un corps physique, nous mangeons et buvons comme des humains normaux ! s’offusqua l’ange.  
-Oh ? Juste pas humains. Logique. Normal. Je… J’ai besoin de temps…  
-Nous avons tout le temps qu’il faut jeune homme. Crowley, mon cher, et si nous allions faire un tour pour montrer des endroits exquis au jeune Warlock le temps qu’il assimile tout ça ?  
-Quand tu veux mon ange. Bentley ?  
-Oui, je crois qu’une visite chez Anathème et les Eux s’impose.

Sur la route de Tadfield, malgré la conduite extrême de Crowley et les chansons de Queen en fond, Warlock réussi à s’endormir. Il ne se réveilla qu’une fois la Bentley arrêtée devant Jasmine Cottage, Aziraphale lui secouant gentiment l’épaule.  
-Grmmgn. On est où ?  
-À Tadfield. Un charmant petit village au sud-ouest de Londres.  
-Connais pas. C’est joli. il dit en regardant autour de lui une fois sorti de la voiture.  
-Forcément ! Il aime cet endroit après tout. ajouta Crowley.  
Warlock les suivit jusqu’à la porte du cottage, se questionnant sur ce “il”. Avant qu’aucun d’eux ne put toquer, la porte s’ouvrit en grand, déversant 4 adolescents et une femme derrière eux.  
-Crowley. Aziraphale. salua Anathème. Qu’est ce qui vous amène ?  
-Notre filleul. Nous pensions que ce serait fantastique de lui présenter les Eux.  
-Enchanté, je suis Adam. Voici Pepper, Brian and Wensley. s'imposa Adam. Et toi, c’est comment ?  
-Warlock.  
-Ok. Suis-nous.  
Warlock demanda l’autorisation à Crowley, qui lui donna.  
-Adam ! Rien qui sort de l’ordinaire ! On te surveille. lança Anathema au groupe, déjà partit. Bon. Et si vous m’expliquiez exactement ce qui vous amène ici avec ce Warlock ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Aziraphale et Crowley. Ce fut l’ange qui expliqua tout les évènements du matin, à grand renforts de thé et de biscuits fait-maison par Newt.

Pendant ce temps dans le repaire des Eux, Warlock avait pris place près du trône d’Adam en tant qu’invité d’honneur, un rayon de soleil lui tombant dans le dos.  
-... et ce matin j’ai appris que ma Nanny est en fait Crowley. Sauf qu’à part son nom je ne sais rien d’elle. Pareil pour Frère Francis. D’ailleurs, comment vous les connaissez…  
-Elle ? Mais, Crowley, c’est “lui” non ? interrompit Brian  
-Quoi ?!  
-Oui. Du moins, son apparence actuelle est celle d’un homme. précisa Adam.Je me demande s’il s’est vraiment transformé en femme pour élever Warlock.  
-Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin ? Un homme peut très bien s’occuper d’un enfant je te signale ! s’offusqua Pepper  
-Attendez ! cria Warlock. Se transformer ? Ça veut dire quoi ?  
-Oh. Tu n’es pas au courant ? Euh… En gros, Crowley est un démon et Aziraphale un ange qui sont là depuis le début. expliqua Adam.  
-... Ange et démon, comme dans la Bible ?  
-Oui. J’ai aussi été choqué quand j’ai appris que les dinosaures ne sont qu’une farce. précisa Wensley  
-Non…  
-Et bien puisqu’on a jamais vu de dinosaures mais qu’on côtoie régulièrement un ange et un démon… commença Adam  
-Ouais, ‘fin juste en nom hein ? Parce que Aziraphale est plus méchant que Crowley quand il s’y met. Et Crowley c’est tout le temps lui qui nous achète des jouets super cools ! coupa Brian  
-Tu parles de la fois où tu as voulu lire un livre alors que tu venais de manger du chocolat ? se moqua Pepper.  
-On pense que la Bible raconte la vérité pour la plupart des évènements mais à chaque fois qu’on demande à l’un ou l’autre ils partent dans leurs souvenirs et on a jamais la réponse à la question qu’on a posée. finit Adam.  
-Mais on a de supers anecdotes !! Par exemple celle des lapins et de Napoléon !

Warlock regarda Pepper avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes.  
-Je t'assure ! Lors d'une chasse, Napoléon, un grand général français, avait réuni 3000 lapins pour une chasse. Aziraphale et Crowley se baladaient dans le coin et quand ils ont entendu une clameur, ils se sont rapprochés. C'est là qu'ils ont vu toutes les cages des lapins. Ils ont décidés que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il fallait rendre justice. Ils se sont donc cachés dans un buisson et ont attendus que les cages soient ouvertes. Une fois que c'est fait, ils ont utilisés un miracle pour donner l'idée de la vengeance aux lapins. Un de ceux les plus atteints se mit carrément à parler et selon Crowley il a dit "Camarades, l'heure de la révolte a sonnée". Ce fut le premier à charger mais il fut renvoyé d'un coup de pied sauf qu'il revint encore et encore. Aziraphale a décidé de le nommer "Bun-bun volant". Va savoir pourquoi.  
-Tu sais Pepper, ils m'ont révélés après qu'à ce moment ils étaient complètement torchés. Ils avaient bus plusieurs bouteilles de whisky en plein après-midi.

-Ben merde alors, lâcha Warlock.  
-Autre anecdote, enchaîna Brian, Adam ici présent est le fils de Satan.  
-J'ai renié tous liens de parenté avec lui. Sinon on n'en serait pas là. fit remarquer l'ex-antéchrist.  
-Satan ? Mais t'es super mignon pourtant.

Warlock bafouilla en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
-Nan, euh, enfin, j'voulais dire que t'es pas, t'es pas moche. Pas un démon. 'fin pas tout rouge avec des cornes quoi.  
Pepper et Brian ricanaient en fond et Wensley rigola avec gêne; Adam lui, fixait Warlock sans rien laisser transparaître sur son visage, juste une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Après quelques instants figés, Adam retrouva un visage normal.  
-Tu as dit que tes parents te forcent à aller dans un pensionnat. Ils ont précisé lequel ? Parce qu'on en a un à Tadfield. Et ce serait dément si tu venais. On va tous les 4 là-bas l'année prochaine. Pas vrai ?  
Les 3 autres Eux hochèrent la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Oh oui, ce serait siii bien ! Comme ça tu connaîtra ton futur colocataire, pas vrai Adam ? demanda Pepper, de la malice dans la voix.  
-Il faut que je demande à mes parrains. Ce sont eux qui vont s'occuper de moi maintenant.  
-Oh je doute qu'ils disent non. Après tout, ce sont eux qui t'ont amené ici pas vrai ? 

Brian avait raison: Aziraphale et Crowley ont accepté directement, demandant à Anathème de veiller sur Warlock en plus des Eux. Adam s'incrusta en précisant qu'il en faisait déjà partie. S'étonnant qu'à moitié de la rapidité des choses, les autres membres approuvèrent la décision, ça promettait de rendre les choses encore plus intéressantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Si il y a suffisamment de demande et que l'inspiration ne manque pas, je pourrais faire la suite en me concentrant sur la relation entre Adam et Warlock. Si vous avez des idées (ou des requêtes) sur comment peut se passer la suite, partagez ! Je n'hésiterais pas à vous joindre et à vous mentionner si l'une d'elle me plait.
> 
> Je m'excuse des erreurs potentielles, ce travail n'a pas été corrigé; juste relu par mes soins mais on est tous humains. Si vous voyez des typos ou autres fautes de français, ce serait vraiment sympa de me les dire afin que je puisse les corriger.


End file.
